Not A Leash
by ShisouEimin
Summary: After Big Time Live, James pulls Logan away to show him something.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Big Time Rush. Shame, really lol. XD

**Title:** Not A Leash

As everyone headed toward the exit, James grabbed Logan by the hand and pulled him in the opposite direction the others were going. "James?" Logan questioned curiously, but followed along willingly.

James turned to smile at him, "Come on, I want to show you something," he said, fingers twining with Logan's as he pulled him along.

Logan pulled back slightly, "But everyone is leaving," he protested, looking over his shoulder.

"We'll catch up. They're not going to leave without us and this won't take long anyway," James said, grinning now at the other boy.

With one last glance over his shoulder at the disappearing figures of their friends, Logan shrugged and sped up a little to keep pace with James' slightly longer strides. "Where are we going?" he asked, looking up at the other boy.

"You'll see," James said vaguely and Logan resigned himself to being left in the dark for the moment. At least until James led him to a familiar door and pulled him in.

"The supply closet?" Logan asked, unimpressed as he looked around the small room they had occupied earlier before looking up at James skeptically, "Is this what you wanted to show me?"

James leaned against the door, "No," he said, shaking his head and pushing off the door to take a few steps towards Logan.

"Well, what is it?" Logan asked, starting to get a little impatient. He'd wanted to catch a few more hours of sleep before Gustavo called and yelled at them to get to the studio.

James smiled, hand coming up to gently cup Logan's cheek, "Nothing. I just wanted to do this," he said, leaning down to press his lips against Logan's.

Logan chuckled and pulled away, placing his hand on James' chest to push him away, "Really, James? This couldn't have waited until we got back to the apartment?" he asked, one eyebrow arched in disbelief.

James grinned as he reached up to finger the top button of Logan's sweater, "Nope," he said, as he started to slowly unbutton it, fingers moving down to do the same to the rest. One hand slid under it to grasp at Logan's side as he trailed a finger down Logan's black tie with the other. "I like this tie on you," he said softly, leaning down slightly.

Logan laughed quietly, the corners of his mouth lifting into a small smile, "Of course, you do. You picked it out for me."

James smiled, "Because it looks good on you…" he paused momentarily to thread the tie through his fingers, "And it lets me do this," he finished, giving it a sharp tug and causing Logan to lurch forward slightly.

Logan's eyes widened in surprise and he pulled back, "What the- Dammit, James, it's not a leash!" he exclaimed, brows furrowed in annoyance as he shot James a glare.

James' smile turned into a grin as he twisted the tie around his fist and tugged again, leaning down to press his mouth against Logan's again, cutting off his protests before they even started. Logan's hands flew to his shoulders and he felt the smaller boy try to pull away, pushing against him.

He slid his free hand down to grip his ass and pull him flush against James' body and slipped his tongue between Logan's lips when they parted on a gasp. He fought back a smile when he felt Logan stop struggling against him, when he stopped trying to push him away and instead wrapped his arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer.

James pulled away, then, gasping for air and took a step back, pulling on the tie still wrapped tightly around his fist to bring Logan with him. Not that he needed to. Logan followed him eagerly enough. He continued to walk backwards until his back was pressed against the wall, and he pulled Logan in close again and leaned down, tilting his head to mouth at Logan's neck.

"God, I hate you so much," Logan groaned out, but he rolled his hips against James and his hands were running through James hair, tugging gently before he dragged his nails across the nape of his neck.

James chuckled against Logan's neck, biting him gently before pulling away with a grin, "Whatever you say," James said, pressing his forehead against Logan's.

Suddenly, Logan's phone went off and they pulled away in surprise, Logan stepping away so he could pull it out of his pocket. "It's from Kendall," Logan said, reading the text, "He says that they're going to leave without us if we're not out in two minutes."

James groaned and pressed their foreheads together again, "We'll finish this later then," he said, grinding their hips together causing them both to moan and Logan to arch into it.

"We wouldn't have had to stop if you'd just waited until we got home," Logan complained, opening his eyes to glare at the other boy.

James just grinned at him, unperturbed by his boyfriend's annoyance. "Yeah, but then I wouldn't have been able to do this," he said, reaching behind his back to pull his notebook and pencil out. "Make out with cute BF in newsroom supply closet? Check."

Logan couldn't help but laugh in disbelief and shook his head slowly, "You're just making stuff up now, aren't you?"

James' grin widened, _"May_be," he sing-songed with a wink.


End file.
